This invention relates generally to an apparatus for holding an animal carcass while spreading open the rib cage of the carcass while it is being dressed.
When an animal carcass is being prepared for carving, the internal organs are typically removed immediately before the carcass cools and while the carcass is still flexible (i.e., before rigor mortis sets in). Typically the carcass is hung vertically by two limbs and the ribs are spread open before removing the internal organs to make it easier and safer to handle the carcass. Spreading open the rib cage eliminates the need for blindly reaching into the carcass to remove the internal organs, which also reduces the amount of blood that gets on the dresser""s arms and clothing, and it reduces the risk of contracting a disease from the animal""s blood (e.g., Lyme disease).
A freshly slain animal carcass is relatively elastic and the rib cage has a natural tendency to return to a closed position after being pried open. Also, when rigor mortis sets in, the carcass becomes more stiff and difficult to move from its current configuration. Hence, the carcass is often dressed immediately after the animal is slain. There are many existing devices for hanging an animal carcass and for spreading open the rib cage of the carcass.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,397; 5,707,281; 5,360,368 and 6,059,649 each disclose a hand-operated mechanical apparatus for manually spreading open and holding open a rib cage of an animal carcass. However, these devices do not support the weight of the carcass and allow the carcass to be easily rotated or moved up/down into a better position for carving meat from the carcass. Also, some apparatuses in these patents provide some mechanical assistance for spreading open the rib cage, but each still requires substantial hand or arm strength and dexterity to actuate the apparatus. If rigor mortis has already set in or if the carcass is nearly frozen, such apparatus may be difficult to operate because of limited mechanical assistance. Furthermore, when carving meat from a carcass on a table, it is difficult to hold the carcass still while carving and it is difficult to make efficient cuts. Still further, handling a carcass that is large (e.g., an elk or bear) may require a lot of heavy lifting. Hence, there is a need for an apparatus that provides more assistance in handling the carcass and spreading open the rib cage.
There are also several patents disclosing various devices for hanging and supporting the weight of the carcass, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,317,257; 5,236,386; 5,562,534 and 5,591,077. However, the devices disclosed in these patents do not provide a way to easily maneuver and/or rotate the carcass while carving the meat therefrom. When carving meat from a carcass while it is hanging by its limbs, the carcass often has a tendency to swing and/or turn and rotate, which makes it difficult to work with. Also, having to bend, stoop and travel up and down the carcass with a knife while carving meat puts strain on a person""s back and requires a lot of physical effort.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that will support the carcass and rotate or maneuver the carcass to a different position more conducive to carving meat from the carcass. There is also a need for an apparatus that holds the carcass in a stable position and that will make the carcass easier to handle while removing meat from various portions of the carcass.
The problems and needs outlined above are addressed by the present invention. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for holding and maneuvering an animal carcass while holding open a rib cage of the carcass, is provided. The apparatus preferably included a first support member, a second support member, a linear actuator, a pair of spreading plates, and a scissors linkage. The second support member is pivotally coupled to the first support member so that the second support member can pivot about an axis relative to the first support member. The linear actuator is attached to and supported by the second support member. The scissors linkage is coupled to the actuator at a first end of the linkage, coupled to the second support member at a central portion of the linkage, and coupled to the spreading plates at a second end of the linkage.
The apparatus may further comprise a base member, wherein the first support member is coupled to and supported by the base member. The base member may comprise a base actuator, so that the base actuator can move the first support member relative to the base member. The base actuator preferably includes a pneumatic cylinder; a hydraulic cylinder; an electric motor and a screw gear, where the electric motor is adapted to drive the screw gear; an electric solenoid; or any combination thereof, for example. Similarly, the linear actuator may include a pneumatic cylinder; a hydraulic cylinder; an electric motor and a screw gear, where the electric motor is adapted to drive the screw gear; an electric solenoid; or any combination thereof, for example.
The apparatus may further comprise a pivotal actuator coupled to the first support member and pivotally coupled to the second support member so that the pivotal actuator can pivot the second support member relative to the first support member. The pivotal actuator preferably includes a pneumatic motor; a hydraulic motor; an electric motor; or any combination thereof, for example.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for spreading open a rib cage of an animal carcass, and for holding, supporting and maneuvering the carcass while holding open the rib cage of the carcass is provided. The apparatus includes a first actuator; a first support member; a second support member; a second actuator; a third actuator; a pair of spreading plates; and a scissors linkage. The first support member is coupled to the first actuator so that the first actuator can move the first support member up and down along a first axis. The second support member is pivotally coupled to the first support member so that the second support member can pivot about a second axis relative to the first support member. The second actuator is coupled to the second support member so that the second actuator can pivot the second support member about the second axis. The third actuator is attached to and supported by the second support member.
The scissors linkage is coupled to the third actuator at a first end of the scissored linkage, coupled to the second support member at central portion of the scissored linkage, and coupled to the spreading plates at a second end of the scissored linkage. The first, second, and third actuators may be pneumatic actuators or hydraulic actuators, for example. In such cases, the apparatus may further comprise three foot pedal valve switches.
The first foot pedal valve switch for controlling movement of the first actuator may be fluidly coupled to the first actuator by a first pair of hoses. The second foot pedal valve switch for controlling movement of the second actuator may be fluidly coupled to the second actuator by a second pair of hoses. The third foot pedal valve switch for controlling movement of the third actuator may be fluidly coupled to the third actuator by a third pair of hoses. In an alternative embodiment, the first, second and third actuators may each comprise an electric motor and/or an electric solenoid. In such case, the actuators may have foot pedal electrical switches for controlling the electric motor(s) and/or an electric solenoid(s). The spreading plates may have screw members extending therefrom to help grip and hold the carcass in place more firmly.